


So Full of Love

by rattmann



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: The five times Clover caught Qrow taking care of the kids, and the one time Qrow took care of him.Fair Game Week Day 3: family/weapons
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667926
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	So Full of Love

The first time Clover caught Qrow being a family man was, obviously, with his nieces. He knew the trio were quite close to one another, so it really shouldn’t have surprised him this much to see them all sitting in the girls’ dorm room playing a video game. The Ace Op had been searching for the man in hopes of training with him, possibly catch some dinner afterwards…

But, as he leans against the doorway of team RWBY’s dorm room - watching as Ruby cheers on Yang - who’s losing spectacularly, he decides training can wait. Weiss and Blake weren’t in the room, probably to get away from their teammates screaming. They were… extremely loud. But Clover’s focus wasn’t on them, it was on Qrow.

The Huntsman had a laidback smirk on his face, posture relaxed as he destroyed Yang’s character. His niece on the other hand was tense, leaning close to the screen as if that would make her fight better. It was a stark contrast, but the confidence radiating off of Qrow was certainly a sight to see.

“Kick his butt, Yang!” Ruby squeals, clinging onto the chair that she’s sitting on. It brings a smile to Clover’s face, he’s seen the kids be… well, _kids_ , multiple times before. But never to this extent. He didn’t even know they played video games, especially Qrow. They haven’t known each other for very long, but he just didn’t peg the man to enjoy such things. A buzzer goes off, signifying that the match was over as a voice says “player two: victory!”

His eyebrow raises as Ruby groans, Yang curses under her breath before shoving a laughing - oh Brothers he was laughing, what a beautiful laugh - Qrow in mock anger. Said man only holds his hands up, a cocky smirk on his face as he speaks, “I can’t help it that I’m this good.”

Yang only rolls her eyes, giving him a deadpan look before she responds, “One day I’ll beat you, old bird.”

He scoffs at that, shoving her shoulder, “Don’t call me old!”

“Can you at least give us a hint at how we can win against you?” Ruby pipes up, a pout forming on her face as she continues to talk, “You beat us every time!”

The Huntsman pauses for a moment, tapping his chin as if he’s trying to think of something to say before a grin covers his face, “Maybe try not sucking.”

“Hey!” Yang shoves him again as Ruby grabs one of Blake’s eyeliners and tosses it at him. She misses, and the object lands at Clover’s feet. It stops the pleasant laughter almost immediately, Ruby’s eyes widening in shock as Yang sucks in a breath. Then, Qrow is turning to find what they’re looking at. His confused posture tensing before it relaxes once more, the Huntsman raises an eyebrow at him.

“Hey, Lucky Charm.” He murmurs, giving the Ace Op a small wave. The Huntress’ eyes move to their uncle at that, Yang mouths “lucky charm?” under her breath. Clover is about to speak, not really sure what to say, maybe start with apologizing for interrupting their family time. But Ruby beats him to it, shooting over to stand in front of him.

“Clover! Maybe you can beat Uncle Qrow!” She waves her scroll in front of his face excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Uh-”

“Ruby I don’t-”

“Yeah! Maybe, “Lucky Charm” can break the winning streak!”

Ruby’s grin turns mischievous for a split second before she’s giving Clover the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen, and he’s been around Marrow for years. Qrow seems to notice the conflict on Clover’s face, and without missing a beat he says, “Ruby stop using your eyes against him.”

She deflates almost immediately, turning to stick her tongue out at her uncle, who gives her an accusing pointy finger. An easy smile crosses Clover’s face at the interaction, he didn’t understand how Qrow could think he failed these kids. Especially with how they were looking at him. Couldn’t he see how much they looked up to him?

“Leave shamrock alone, kids. Besides, he’d lose anyway.” There’s a challenge in Qrow’s tone, a teasing glint in those gorgeous red eyes that Clover might be falling in love with. But rather than focusing on how attractive the Huntsman is, splayed out on the floor with a smirk on his face that hasn’t gone away since he walked in on the trio, he lets those words sink in. Eyebrows quirking as he snatches the scroll from Ruby’s hands.

“Oh. You’re on, pretty bird.”

* * *

The next time Clover finds Qrow acting like a parental figure, it’s with Ren and Nora. They’re in one of the kitchens in the common room. Elm had sent him a message on his scroll, telling him to check out what the “little birdman and his children were making in the kitchen”. So, here Clover was, going on a makeshift mission to find the suspects. Elm hadn’t told him what he would find in the kitchen. He was expecting to find a small fire, or a mess that would take too long to clean up.

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was to see Qrow and Ren in the process of mixing ingredients together as Nora sat on the countertop, chattering away.

“-And so Jaune came back to the dance in a dress!” Nora snorts with laughter as Ren sports a small smile. Qrow raises an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

“Hm, reminds me of the time I wore a skirt.” Nora’s laughter stops almost immediately, eyes going wide at what the Huntsman just said. Clover himself felt a little shocked as well, Qrow wore a skirt? That was new information.

“Now I _have_ to know this story!” She exclaims, giving Qrow an expectant look. He only shakes his head in disagreement, wiping some flour onto his apron, “Oh come on birdman!”

“I too would like to know the skirt story.” Ren cuts in, stopping his movements for a moment to glance at Qrow before he goes back to what he was doing.

“Tch, nosey kids. We’ll save that for another time.” Clover can’t help but feel a little disappointed at that, but maybe he could pull the tale from the other man later on. He was quite curious, “Tell me what happened after Jaune showed up in a dress.”

Nora pouts, about to push the subject before her and Ren exchange a look. She gets an excited look on her face as her boyfriend speaks, “Ah, yes. After that we did a synchronized team dance.”

“Is that so?”

Ren hums his affirmation, putting something in the oven before he turns to briefly kiss Nora on the cheek. Qrow’s soft chuckle tears Clover’s eyes away from them to look at the Huntsman. Brothers… he had such a nice laugh.

“Hey Clover!” The Ace Op tenses slightly as Nora greets him, before a smile crosses his face. He really needs to be more aware of his surroundings rather than staring at Qrow all the time, he doesn’t think he can help it that much.

“Hey guys…” Striding over to where the trio was, he rests his hand on his hip as he cocks an eyebrow, “whatcha making?”

“Qrow can answer that!” Her tone was teasing, Clover catches Ren giving the Huntsman an apologetic look before he turns his attention to the man. Said man was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, a flush starting to overcome his face. Huh, cute.

“Oh, uh… I just thought… since you’ve been helping the kids out so much… I’d make you a cake.” His voice was quiet, as if he was embarrassed to say that. Clover doesn’t pay any mind to that though, a mix of shock and joy swelling in his chest.

“I’m flattered… thank you, Qrow.” The Huntsman practically preens under the praise, face turning darker as he looks down at the floor. Clover can’t help himself when he moves closer, wiping some flour off of Qrow’s cheekbone with his thumb. He hears the man's breath catch in his throat. Clover feels his own heart pounding in his chest.

The moment is ruined however, when Nora whispers loudly to Ren, “So, how are they _not_ a thing yet?”

“Nora!”

* * *

The third time, Clover thankfully didn’t walk in on any moments. Rather than that, he was involved in one. Oscar had asked Qrow and him to help out with training. Clover had agreed, anything to help the next generation better themselves. Qrow had been a little more… hesitant. The Ace Op wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to find out.

So, here they were in a training room. Jaune had tagged along due to not having any missions that day. Qrow was hanging back, hands shoved into his pockets as he scowled at his feet while Oscar was talking.

“I think Jaune and I should go against you both. To see how well we can manage against more experienced Huntsmen.” Jaune nods in agreement, Clover thinks the request is strange but doesn’t protest. Qrow on the other hand…

“Err, you sure about that? It doesn’t seem lik-“

“You could always team up with me, Qrow. If it’s that big of a problem.” Jaune cut him off, they exchange a look that Clover can’t quite place before the Huntsman deflates, nodding solemnly.

“Yeah… sure. Whatever you wanna do, kid.” He grumbles, Clover can’t help but feel out of place. Was he missing something here?

“Great! We can switch off then, Jaune can recharge our auras if needed, I’m sure I will.” Oscar laughs slightly, eyes lingering on Qrow for a moment before he gets into a fighting stance. Jaune and Clover follow afterwards. Qrow keeps his hands in his pockets.

Jaune attacks first, sword immediately swinging at Kingfisher as if he hoped to smack it out of Clover’s hand. His grip tightens as he uses the rod to swing around the Huntsman. Jaune wasn’t a bad fighter, just extremely heavy handed. He put too much force into his blows.

He couldn’t help but notice throughout the fight how Qrow had seemed to basically avoid Oscar, going after Jaune time and time again. At first he thought it was because the younger man had more aura, but it wasn’t until Qrow hadn’t even tried to deflect a hit from Oscar that he realized that wasn’t the case.

It didn’t help the fact that Qrow had used Harbinger multiple times to stop Clover from a move that could possibly hurt either kid too much, not that he’d ever hurt any of the kids on purpose. After multiple questionable looks, the Huntsman had only growled out, “They’re not as strong as you, be careful.”

Clover swung his rod out to wrap around the child, protecting his partner from another hit that he could’ve _easily_ dodged. Oscar seemed to notice how the Huntsman was acting as well, “Stop!”

Clover drew in his weapon, placing it on his belt as Qrow and Jaune pulled away from one another. Oscar settles his gaze on the red eyed man, “Qrow.”

“Uh-“

“You’re giving me easy shots. You could’ve hit me multiple times yet every chance you got you avoided me and went after Jaune, is this about what happened on the way to Argus?”

“I…” Qrow cut himself off, furrowing his eyebrows as he averts his gaze to anywhere but the boy standing in front of him. Clover wants to reach out, to comfort him. But he decided now wouldn’t be the best time for that action, “I don’t…”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

A large exhale through the nose, Qrow fiddles with the handle of Harbinger before he places it on the small of his back, he speaks once more, “What about it?”

“Qrow.”

“I… yes! Okay! Is that what you want to hear?” He throws his hands up in the air, “I don’t want to hurt you again!”

“Again?” Clover whispers, sparing Jaune a glance. Who only shushes him, the Ace Op keeps his mouth shut. The young Huntsman pulls his scroll out and a moment later there’s a ping. He pulls his own scroll out to see a message.

_‘After the train crash and Ozpin “left”, Qrow ended up punching Oscar in the face’_

Clover’s eyes widen slightly, he pockets his scroll quickly before returning his attention to the pair in front of him. He knew about the train crash and this Ozpin guy's mysterious disappearance. But not about that. It seems like an extremely tense situation for everyone right now. He can’t help but think he doesn’t really belong here at the moment. Yet he can’t bring himself to make an excuse to leave.

“Qrow, you know I forgave you for that… we all did.” Qrow stays silent, jaw ticking only slightly. He looked like a child being scolded, which was ironic in itself, since Oscar was a fourteen year old boy, “You need to forgive yourself too.”

“Kinda hard when everytime I look at you I see your head smacking against a tree…” The Huntsman grumbles, a humorless laugh escaping his lungs. Oscar only smiles at that, clearly he wasn’t holding a grudge. Why did Qrow think he was?

“You certainly do pack quite a punch, my friend.”

To his surprise, Jaune pulls Oscar and Qrow into a group hug. Oscar is clearly excited about the affection, while Qrow quite literally squawks at the sudden contact. Before Clover decides the leave, he hears Jaune speak, “You’re a good man, Qrow.”

Clover has never agreed with something more.

* * *

The next time was once again in team RWBY’s room. Also, once again, Clover walking into something he probably shouldn’t have. Rather than seeing Qrow and his nieces playing video games, he saw the man with Blake and Yang. Ruby and Weiss were on a mission together down in Mantle, so they wouldn’t be back for a few more hours. Blake and Yang had a morning mission, so the pair had the rest of the day off. It seemed that they had plans, judging by what was going on in the room.

Yang was laying on the bed, flipping through an Atlas regulated magazine while Blake and Qrow sat in chairs facing one another. Qrow’s back was to the door, so he wasn’t aware Clover was even standing there. The Ace Op could tell Blake was concentrated, tongue sticking out slightly as she… used a makeup brush on Qrow’s face?

“What colors are you using, honeybee?” Yang asks, turning a page slowly. Blake hums slightly before she responds.

“Mostly red and black. If he lets me, I might even add a little bit of green.” Yang whistles at the color combination, closing the magazine slightly to glance over at what her girlfriend was doing to her uncle's face. “I know I want to add in some glitter, that’d look nice, right?”

“Oh yeah, glitter would look good. Definitely add green too, it’ll bring out his eyes.” Blake nods, a soft smile on her face as she listens to her girlfriend. Yang goes back to flipping through pages, not before giving the Faunus a lingering look of love. The action makes something lurch in Clover’s chest, was it… yearning?

“I’m sitting right here, you know.” Qrow grumbles, Clover can only imagine the man's face scrunching up in distaste, he wouldn’t know what else would reward the Huntsman for getting smacked in the knee with a makeup brush.

“Hush, we’re almost done.” Blake chides, that’s when she sees Clover. Her ears twitch in surprise before a teasing smirk crosses her face, she tosses something Yang’s way to get her attention, the Huntress shoots up into a sitting position. Her eyes linger on the Faunus for a moment before she follows Blake’s gaze to Clover. He waves nervously as a teasing grin forms on the blondes face. She gestures to him to come closer silently, the Ace Op has always been known for following orders.

Yang pats the bed, he sits down next to her, angling his head to try to get a better look at Qrow. He was curious after all. Trying to ignore the knowing look Yang was giving him, he holds in a breath as he stares at Qrow’s face. The Huntsman’s eyes were closed as Blake put green eyeshadow in his inner corners. And… _wow…_ did he look beautiful. He always looked charming, but right now… he was absolutely breathtaking.

“I’m gonna put some gloss on you and then we’ll be done, okay?” Qrow hums, his eyebrows twitch as soon as he feels the brush on his lips. It wasn’t a crazy color, just a soft sparkly pink. It made Qrow’s lips look even more kissable… “All done! Give it a look?”

Blake hands the man a mirror, who looks at himself with a shocked look on his face. Soon enough, a confident smirk takes place of the baffled one. He hasn’t noticed Clover yet. And if the Ace Op was honest, he was kind of scared to say anything. Too entranced by the _absolute catch_ that was Qrow Branwen. “Nice job, Blake. I might have you do this more often…”

“Hell yeah she did!” Yang exclaims, before a sinister look crosses her face, “What do you think about it, Clover?”

Oh, _fuck._

Clover watches as Qrow tenses immediately, mirror slipping out of his hands onto the desk as gorgeous red eyes snap to him. The Ace Op’s eyes widen, with Qrow’s attention now completely on him he feels like he’s rooted in place. They’re both silent as they stare at each other, Qrow’s shoulders tense as Clover grasped his knees for support.

“Well… I guess you could always take a picture. It’d last longer.” Yang teases, Blake hisses her name quietly but there’s a soft smile playing on her face. Yang’s voice seems to break the two men out of their trance, but oh, was he going to get teased about this later.

“I, uh, it looks great! Blake did a really good job.” His voice sounds strained in his own ears, out of his peripheral vision he sees the two girls exchange a look. Yet his eyes remain on Qrow. There was some type of elegance to the man… the Ace Op couldn’t drag his eyes away even if he wanted to.

“Well, obviously. That’s not what I’m talking about though. I’m talking about Qrow.” Clover licks his lips, swallowing loudly as he tries to think of what to say. He knew this was a setup, he knew that both him and Qrow were going to get made fun of relentlessly, he knew that Yang was probably recording the interaction with her scroll. Yet… he couldn’t care less.

“I think he looks stunning.”

Qrow’s somewhat nervous face turns to one of shock before that cocky smirk is back on his face, he runs his hand through his hair and that alone makes Clover think he needs to see a medic.

“Of course I look good!” Qrow’s eyes linger on Clover for a moment, a look of wonder in those rustic red eyes. The Huntsman turns to the two girls, a soft smile playing on his face as he speaks, “You both are brats. But… thanks.”

Blake smiles as Yang sticks her tongue out at her uncle, Qrow flips her off in response. Clover can’t help but smile at the exchange. It was sweet, in its own way. Yang’s voice breaks through the Ace Ops thoughts, “Okay you two, get out. I wanna spend time with my girlfriend without two old guys drooling over each other. Shoo.”

As they leave team RWBY’s room, Clover decides that maybe now would be a good time to shoot his shot.

“So… Qrow. Do you wanna… maybe go catch something to eat?”

He’s so incredibly happy when Qrow says yes. That happiness doesn’t deflate when he hears two little bees cheering from the doorway as Clover rests his hand on the small of Qrow’s back.

* * *

Rather than finding Qrow in team RWBY’s dorm again, or in a kitchen, or a training room; this time he was in his own room with none other than Weiss Schnee herself. Clover didn’t think the pair was close, especially due to what he’s heard from how Qrow and Winter’s relationship was. Though he supposes Weiss and Qrow have had the chance to get closer throughout their journey across Remnant.

That doesn’t make him any less surprised when he sees the two sitting crossed legged on the Huntsman's bed. Weiss’ back was to Qrow as he brushed through her hair, they were speaking quietly to one another. Clover took the opportunity to lean against the doorway, Weiss smiles softly in greeting. Qrow only glances up at him, but quickly returns his attention back to the white locks.

“Thanks for doing this again, Qrow. I hope it’s not too much of a bother…”

“Oh hush, princess. You know I’d do anything for you.” A flush covers Weiss’ face as Qrow starts to braid her hair. Clover had no idea he did her hair for her, he always thought she did it herself. Maybe even slept in it since it always looked the same, he wonders how Qrow was so good at doing hair. Was it because of his nieces? Or something else?

“Mom never taught me how to do my hair… Winter had to teach herself, but everytime I asked her to help me she always said she never had the time.” Clover frowns at that, he sees that Qrow has a sad look on his face as well.

“Your mom… you talk to her lately?”

“No. I know she’s still drinking. That’s enough of a reason for me to not spend any time with her, at least for now…” Clover watches as Qrow’s face twists into one of guilt, before distraught takes over. “I don’t think I’ll willingly hang out with her until… _if_ she quits.”

The Huntsman stays quiet, busying himself with Weiss’ hair. The frown on his face deepens, it makes Clover’s eyebrows furrow in concern. He didn’t like seeing his… they weren’t boyfriends, not yet. His… partner, upset. He wants to say something, but can’t think of the right thing to say. He’s never struggled with an alcohol addiction before, but he can only imagine how hard it is for the person and the people around.

“That reminds me…” Weiss turns slightly, facing Qrow with an earnest look on her face as she takes ahold of his hands. Qrow’s eyes widen slightly, yet he doesn’t pull away. “You have no idea how proud I am of you, Qrow. When we first met I was so certain you were just going to be like my mom forever, I thought you were never going to get better. But then you… after what happened at the farm and then in Argus, you just stopped. I have to say, I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t think it was possible. Yet here you are now, sober. You’re like the parent I never had. And I really hope you realize how proud everyone is of you. We love you, Uncle Qrow.”

Qrow bites his lip, Clover can see that his hands are shaking slightly. The Huntsman opens his mouth to inhale a shuddering breath, that’s when Weiss wraps him into a hug. Her head tucks under his chin as she holds onto him tightly, he clings onto her like a lifeline. Burying his face into her hair as they hold onto one another. The moment was sweet, Clover could tell that this act of affection was something that the both of them needed, and deserved.

“Let me finish your hair, princess. I’d hate for you to get dirty looks.” The Huntsman murmurs, the pair pull away from each other with content smiles on their faces as they do so. When Weiss turns to face Clover once more, he sees tears brimming her eyes. Qrow goes back to braiding her hair.

“So… where are you two off to today?” Weiss questions, blinking away the tears that threaten to fall. Clover can’t help the dopey smile that covers his face, he sees Qrow’s smile turn even softer as a dust of pink covers his face. Brothers… he was so cute.

“We’re going out to get breakfast, we’re signed up for a simple Grimm clearing mission after that. Maybe… we could catch a movie too?” The last part was directed at Qrow, whose face only darkened in response. He nods his head in agreement to the question, Clover’s smile widens.

“Oh. So a date.”

Clover freezes, eyes widening at Qrow, who doesn’t even spare him a glance. He does note how the man's ears darken at the accusation though. Before he can say anything, deny that it’s not a date so he can save the Huntsman the trouble, he speaks, “Yeah… it’s a date, Weiss.”

Oh? Was it?

Maybe Qrow being his boyfriend wasn’t so far fetched than he thought.

* * *

Clover prided himself in rarely getting sick. It was one of the things that made him such an asset for the military, less days to call off the better. Today though? He felt as if he’d crumble to the floor if he tried to get out of bed. The General had been lenient on letting Clover take the day off, to the point of suggesting to take as many days as he needed until he was back to his best self. The Ace Op didn’t plan on taking more than today, he considered himself a lucky guy. He’ll be over the cold in no time.

He didn’t expect anyone to come check on him. Winter had informed his team that he was taking a day off, and he only ever went on missions with Qrow, so he’s certain the man got told the news of his unavailability as well. He just figured maybe the Huntsman would go on a mission with someone else today. Not… show up to his apartment.

The knocking on the door broke him from his slumber, he groaned quietly to himself as he curled up under the blankets more. He hears the click of the door opening, and figures that it’s only Marrow coming to check up on him. But then he remembers… Marrow doesn’t have the combination to where he lives. Only Qrow does.

“Well… where did my four leaf clover go?” A familiar voice calls out with a teasing tone. Although he was sick, that didn’t stop his heart from beating a little quicker at the man's voice. Sticking his head out from underneath the blankets, he’s met with the lovely sight of Qrow’s smiling face. He’ll never get tired of that face. Never.

“Hi.” The act of speaking throws him into a coughing fit. Qrow’s smile turns into one of a concerned frown, suddenly his little birdie is by his side. A hand makes contact with his forehead, he leans into the touch. “Qrow, what’re you do-“

“Shh, big guy. Let me take care of you. Can’t have my Lucky Charm feeling under the weather.” Clover hums, his eyes slipping closed as he hears his boyfriend pulling stuff from a bag. “I’m gonna make you something to eat and then dope you up on medicine, ’kay?”

Clover nods, not really processing what the man was saying but simply just delighted to see him here. He feels lips press against his forehead in a gentle kiss before the man is pulling away, presumably going to the kitchen. His heart pounds in his chest as a smile forms on his face.

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, or how long it’s been since he was awake last. But when he wakes up again, Qrow is sitting on the bed next to him, running his fingers through the Ace Ops hair. He hums in content, moving closer to the other man who pauses his movements before continuing once more. He speaks quietly, “I made you soup. It’ll be easier on your stomach. Wanted to let ya sleep rather than shoving food down your throat.”

“Hm, lucky me I have the best nurse on Remnant to help me feel better…” Qrow flicks his forehead with no malicious intent.

“Yeah, and _unlucky me_ I’ll probably get sick because of you.”

“Well, _lucky me_ , I’d be able to take care of you then.”

Qrow scoffs, before a soft smile covers his face. Clover grins up at him. The Huntsman rests his hand on Clover’s face and gently shoves him away, “You’re insufferable.”

“Yet you’re still here.” Clover points out, hand reaching out to grasp Qrow’s own. The Huntsman’s face turns pink as he brings the man's hand down to kiss gently. “Thank you, pretty bird. For being here.”

“Oh- shut up! Your team doesn’t know how to act without you, they tried to make _me_ lead them for the day. I don’t wanna deal with that.”

“Is that the only reason you’re here?”

“I… uh, I mean…”

“Don’t deflect,” he reminds gently, kissing Qrow’s hand once more he teases against the flesh, “you don’t have to admit that you care about me just yet.”

Qrow flicks his nose, pulling away with a pout. Clover slaps his hand on his chest in mock hurt, ready to express his shock for being rejected by his lover. The man rolls his eyes, “Let me get your soup.”

“Can you give me a kiss too?” He calls out, a dopey smile on his face as he hears his boyfriend groan. Qrow comes back soon enough, holding a bowl of what smelled _delicious_. The Huntsman handed it to him slowly, making sure he could actually hold onto it and not spill it all over himself.

“What… is it?”

“It’s soup, you idiot.”

“No, I mean… what kind of soup? What’s in it?”

“Just… broth and vegetables.” Qrow purses his lips before he continues, picking at the fabric on his pants. As if he was nervous. “Branwen tribe recipe… made it for each other when we weren’t feelin’ good. Our way of showing we cared without actually saying it.”

“You… made me your family recipe?” Qrow’s eyebrows furrow, lips tugging down into a frown. “Err, tribe recipe.”

“Yeah… I guess I did.”

“You’re so perfect. Yet you don’t even realize it.”

“Wha-” Clover holds his hand up to silence him. Qrow is staring at the Ace Op like he grew another head. Eyes wide with a dark flush on his face, his lips were parted slightly with the intent to continue talking.

“You care so much about everyone around you, yet you always brush it off when we express our gratitude. I don’t get it… you’re so incredibly wonderful yet you seem to think the exact opposite. Why do you hate yourself so much, Qrow?”

“I… where is this coming from, Clover? I just made you soup…”

“You’re avoiding the topic.” He points out, Qrow heaves out a heavy sigh as he crosses his arms. Clover only feels a hint of regret after pointing it out, but his boyfriend shouldn’t have to feel this way about himself. He deserves to know how amazing he is.

“Let's… talk about this when you’re not sick, okay?” He’s about to protest, being sick had nothing to do with this. But Qrow speaking again changes his mind quick enough. This man really did have him wrapped around his finger, didn’t he? “Please, Cloves.”

“Yeah… yeah, okay. But we are going to talk about it.” He’s trying to sound stern, but his scratchy throat only makes Qrow grin with a roll of his eyes. The Huntsman stands to stretch before he leans over to press a kiss to Clover’s temple.

“Anything for you, Lucky Charm.” He murmurs, Clover smiles wickedly at that, humming as he leans into Qrow’s personal space.

“Anything, you say?” He pauses for a moment, as if he was thinking of what to say, “Can I get a kiss then?”

Qrow shakes his head in disbelief, but the shy smile that plays on his face proves that he’s not upset. Clover cups the man’s cheek gently as they kiss, eyes slipping closed so he could completely enjoy the man’s mouth on his. The Huntsman is the first to pull away, leaning his forehead against Clover’s, “I’m definitely going to get sick now.”

“Well then I’ll _definitely_ take care of you, pretty bird.”

As Qrow lets out a sigh that’s anything but annoyed, his smile widening just a bit, Clover decides that… yeah… he sees why those kids love this man so much. Because maybe… maybe he was starting to love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far! I'd love to know what you thought of this fic, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Happy FGW everyone!


End file.
